Capture The Flag
How to Play Capture The Flag (CTF) Capture The Flag (CTF) is one of the 5 types of battle in Tanki Online. The goal is to capture more flags than the opposing team. It a game like Team Death Match, but with flags. Each player can go through the map trying to steal the enemy's flag. There is a Blue Team and a Red ''Team. Each player will receive a percentage of the battle fund, equal to the percentage of points he has contributed to his team’s battle score. The maximum amount of players in a team depends on how big the map is. Each team (red & blue) have their own flag. Players protect their team's flag from the other team. Then, they attack the other team by taking their flag, and bringing it back to their own base. Wasps and Hornets are recommended because of their speed. Ways you can take the flag: *Take it from the flag base. *If a teammate had the flag and self-destructed, tumbled over, etc., you can take the flag. *If flag was lost by a teammate, anyone can take the flag. *If the flag was dropped by someone you can also take it. Ways you can lose the flag *Enemy destroys you and returns the flag. *You pressing "F" on your keyboard (it makes you drop the flag). *If you fall (i.e., Silence), or go to far out of the map (i.e., Iran) you can lose the flag. Note that the flag here automatically goes to its team's base. * Treading over enemy mine. * Leaving the battle. Trivia *CTF is the most popular game-mode in Tanki Online. *The flags in CTF can change depending on what time of the year it is. For e.g. in Halloween, the flags look like it's haunted with a pumpkin on it. In Christmas, the flag is replaced with Christmas Tree etc. The flag has changed since then with the tank being green and the tanki online words being printed on the flag and the flag can now shine light when players play on night maps. *If an enemy tank touches their flag that was taken, it is returned to the flag base. *Flags will not give you points unless you capture it (capturing a flag gives you XP, depending on amount of players on enemy team) or if you return your flag, and if you get the most captured flags it seems that your score in the match will always be the highest even if someone is on a kill streak. *If both teams capture flags and it is a tie one of the teams will be selected randomly to have the least amount of crystals. *If a team captured ''x amount of flags, but the other team has ZERO captured flags, then only the team with the captured flags get crystals (when the battle is done). For e.g. Blue team has 5 flags and Red team has 0 flags. When the battle ends, the battle fund will be divided only with the Blue team. Now another scenario; Blue team has 20 flags, and Red team has 1 flag. The battle fund will be given mostly to the Blue team, with the Red team gaining little to no crystals. Category:Inside the Game Category:Game Category:Game Basics